Un Aura De Hada S x R
by MariviEspeon
Summary: Miguel es un Riolu, que su mayor deseo es convertirse en el Lucario mas fuerte de todos, pero, conocerá a una pokemon que cambiara todo su rumbo de vida.
1. Salida de la isla

Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

Un Aura De Hada

En una isla un poco lejos de la costa de Kalos, vivían bastantes Pokemon, en la isla abundaban los Lucario y los Eevees, los Lucarios se dedicaban a la agricultura de vegetales, frutas y bayas, era la isla de toda la costa más protegida gracias al régimen estricto de protección, protegiendo los huevos Pokemon y a los ciudadanos. Mientras que los Eevees se dedicaban a repartir la comida a todos los habitantes de la isla, ayudar a los Pokemon y a los más pequeños, en la comunidad de los Lucario se hacía una actividad que todo Riolu debe cumplir, si no evolucionaba por falta de educación estricta u no sabía nada del régimen de la isla, obligatoriamente debería de irse de la isla hasta volver como un fuerte Lucario y servir al centro de guardianes Lucario.

Miguel era un Riolu, travieso, curioso, algo serio y muy buen amigo, quería convertirse en un fuerte Lucario, era casi el único Riolu en la isla, ya que aún no había evolucionado y los demás Lucarios se burlaban de el sin piedad, causando tristeza consigo mismo y no dudo en la decisión de irse de la isla, al llegar del centro de guardianes Lucario les conto a sus padres la noticia, los padres de Miguel lo apoyan y lo preparan para irse.

\- Te lo pido Miguel, ten mucho cuidado, tu padre y yo sabemos que eres muy aventurero, atrevido y torpe que eres -Le pidió la madre de Miguel agarrando las pequeñas manitas de su pequeño hijo adolescente.

\- Recuerda no excederte mucho fuera de la isla, conoce relajado y con tiempo y regresa con un fuerte Lucario, y tal vez con una esposa -Dijo el padre un poco burlón al final.

\- Si madre, si padre, no saben cuánto los voy a extrañar -Dijo Miguel para que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla y abrazar a sus padres.

Miguel sale de casa para irse a la costa de la isla para empezar a nadar, pero en el camino se encuentra con un Lucario que recién evoluciono, pero no era un buen encuentro para Miguel.

\- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿vas a huir de la isla por miedo a jamás evolucionar pequeño Miguel? -Dice el Lucario agachándose hasta quedar cara a cara con el pequeño Miguel.

\- Alex, tus palabras no me afectan y lo sabes -Se alejó un poco por precaución- Y no, no huyo, tu sabes más que nadie que debo irme por órdenes del comandante Lucario John, no quiero problemas y necesito irme ya -Intento acabar la conversación pero el Lucario se interpuso en su camino, Miguel trago saliva.

\- Que mal pequeño, se viene una tormenta, parece huracán, mira las nubes -Agarró a Miguel con mucha fuerza del cuello para alzarlo y que viera las nubes, Miguel empezó a perder aire mientras los segundos pasaban y su terror avanzaba mientras las nubes oscuras se juntaban cada vez más, a los 15 segundos él lo soltó y lo dejo caer.

\- U-una tormenta no me detendrá, n-no claro q-que no -Dijo Miguel apunto de desmayarse porque estaba por quedarse sin aire.

\- Bah, has lo que quieras pequeño Miguel -Dijo el Lucario para empujarle y retirarse, Miguel fastidiado siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la costa volteo para ver el pequeño pueblito donde vivía para recordarlo, se volteo de nuevo y salto de chapuzón al agua, de unos 5 minutos de nadar el huracán llego, intento nadar rápido pero sus brazos y piernas no aguantaban la fuerte corriente ni el agua helada.

\- ¡Ayuda, alguien ayúdeme por favor! -Gritaba Miguel nervioso mientras intentaba seguir nadando, pero una ola de 2 metros lo empujo hasta darse contra una roca en la cabeza para quedar inconsciente.

Horas después…

Miguel despertó en un lugar totalmente desconocido, se sentía totalmente cómodo, confundido intento elevar el torso y vio que estaba acostado en una suave cama de algodón tejida, el alrededor era solo madera, se dio cuenta que estaba en una casa del árbol algo ampliada.

\- ¿Hola, h-hay alguien? -Pregunto Miguel con esperanza de respuesta y que no fuera un secuestro.

\- ¿Huh? Oh, ya despertaste -Se escuchó una voz femenina y melodiosa que resonó por la habitación.

Continuara…

Chaiwyys!


	2. Conociendo a Luna

Aquí el capítulo 2 que lo disfruten (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

Un Aura De Hada

-Vaya parece que despertaste-Suena una voz femenina

-Ehh quién eres?-Pregunta el tipo lucha confundido mirando a una Sylveon desconocida

-Ah, perdóname por no presentarme soy Luna, te encontré a mitad de el huracán encima de una roca inconsciente mientras llegaba a casa, no reaccionaste por 2 días así que te cuidé, por cierto, cómo te llamas-Pregunta la tipo hada a Miguel

-Soy Miguel mucho gusto, y gracias por cuidarme espero no haberte molestado-Dice Miguel mientras se baja de una tipo cama con algodón, tablas de madera y plumas

-No te preocupes, me encanta ayudar a los Pokemon-Dice Luna con una linda sonrisa

-Bueno ya me voy-Dice Miguel antes de bajar de ese árbol

-N-no! Espera-Dice Luna

Miguel al voltearse para mirar confundido a Luna se oye un estruendo, Miguel se asoma y es un Monferno atacando con Ultrapuño

-¿Q-que sucede, porqué ese Monferno está atacándonos?-Pregunta Miguel confundido

-Pues… hace muchos años esta isla estaba bajo el control de un Pokemon muy fuerte llamado Scizor, él y su ejército de Pokemon de tipo Siniestro, fuego y acero vinieron a nuestra isla y la declaro como su isla, todos éramos sus esclavos, hasta que un día llego un Lucario muy fuerte que logro vencer al padre de Scizor que vino junto a el también era muy cruel, y también controlaba nuestra isla, Scizor al ver a su padre derrotado juro volver, ese Lucario dijo que jamás dejaría que esta isla fuera controlada de nuevo ya que su hijo podría salvarnos, le agradecimos a ese Lucario y él dijo que si Scizor volvía su hijo vendría-Dice Luna

-E-ese era mi padre…-Dice Miguel realmente sorprendido

-Si lo sé-Dice Luna

-Espera como lo sabias?-Pregunta el tipo lucha sorprendido

-Cuando te encontré una Espeon vino a revisarte, usó sus poderes y vio que tú eras si hijo-Aclara Luna

-En este caso, quiero ayudarte con el tal Scizor, así me volveré fuerte y podre evolucionar, qué es mi objetivo-Dice Miguel

-H-harías eso por mí?-Dice Luna con un poco de sonrojo

-Claro…-Dice mirando a la tipo hada

El Monferno vuelve a usar Ultrapuño haciendo que Miguel casi caiga, pero Luna con sus lazos no permite que caiga

-Yo me encargo Miguel quédate aquí-Dice Luna seria, bajá del árbol y se empieza a pelear con el Monferno, Luna termina derrotando al Monferno y Miguel queda súper sorprendido

-Q-que fue eso-Dice Miguel súper sorprendido

-Solo por ser tierna y tipo hada no significa que no sea fuerte-Dice Luna alardeando un poquitito

-Bueno vamos por el Scizor-Dice Miguel corriendo a la base de el

Pero Luna lo detiene

-Espera primero un plan-Dice Luna molesta

-Ah claro, claro, claro perdón…-Dice Miguel avergonzado

Continuara…


	3. Pasado de la isla y el de Luna

Aquí el capítulo número 3 (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

. Un Aura De Hada

-Bien… ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? Ninguno de nosotros 2 ha ido a su base-Dice el tipo lucha confundido

-Pues…-Dice Luna poniendo su pata en su cabeza dudando

-¡¿Cómo, has ido a la base?!-Pregunta Miguel sorprendido

-Si…-Dice la tipo hada algo triste

-Y… ¿Me explicas porque?-Pregunta Miguel curioso

-Pues… Cuando yo solo era una Eevee, fue cuando llego Scizor y su ejército, los tipo acero se acercaron a mis padres para atacarlos, ellos me apartaron para no salir herida y…Fueron asesinados violentamente…-Dice Luna sentimental y empieza a sollozar

-Oh…Lo siento no quería ponerte así perdóname...-Dice Miguel avergonzado y acercándose a Luna para secar sus lagrimas

Luna seguía sollozando hasta que Miguel seco sus lágrimas, ella solo lo miraba con sus ojos cristalizados

-Entonces…Ahí al ver a mis padres desangrando tanto quise cobrar venganza, así que fui a su base, pero unos umbreon me sacaron a la fuerza totalmente herida, en ese momento me sentí tan mal al ver así a mis padres así que de repente de mi salió un aura rosada brillante dejando heridos a todos los umbreon y amenazándolos a todos con que morirían, justo ahí llego Scizor y escape aún con esa aura

-Te entiendo, yo también me vengaría, bueno… ¿Ideamos el plan?-Dice Miguel para cambiar de tema

-Claro claro, pero es de noche-Dice Luna en un tono cansado para después bostezar

-Ah... no me había dado cuenta…-Dice el tipo lucha algo nervioso

-Bueno, me iré a dormir, ¿te quedas?-Pregunta Luna

-O-ok-Dice Miguel algo nervioso

En ese momento se van a dormir

. Al día siguiente

Miguel despierta, ve que Luna no esta

-¿Donde esta?- Se pregunta Miguel, mira afuera y ve que Luna está en el suelo mal herida por unos Flareon y Weavile

Miguel corre hacia Luna preocupado por su amiga

-Luna!-Grita el tipo lucha preocupado

-Detengan a ese Riolu!- Manda uno de los Flareon y uno de los Weavile al unisonó mientras los demás van hacia Miguel

Miguel usa patada baja en todos dejándolos heridos y corre hacia Luna

-¿¡Por el santo Dios Arceus Luna estas bien!?-Pregunta el tipo lucha preocupado por su amiga

-E-estoy b-bien…-Dice Luna intentando levantarse, está muy débil así que se cae

-No lo estas!-Casi grita Miguel corrigiendo a Luna, carga a Luna como puede y la lleva con ayuda

Continuara…

Recomendación: Corazón en Llamas de PokemonShipper3, es muy interesante, sé los recomiendo ella se esfuerza mucho en el

Chaiwyys!


	4. En la base y la furia de Luna

Acá el capítulo 4 espero lo disfruten (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

Un Aura De Hada

Miguel llevo a su amiga a un hospital, debido a que esos Flareon y Weavile la dejaron muy herida y débil, fue atendida urgentemente debido a que estaba muy débil y su respiración no era normal

5 horas después :v

-Riolu, puede pasar-Dice una Audino al haber confirmado que Luna estaba mejor

Miguel pasa súper rápido, al ver a su amiga curada lo lleno de mucha alegría lo cual le provoco un leve sonrojo, pero no se noto

-Luna! Estas bien!-Dice Miguel súper alegre y va a abrazarla, lo que le causa un sonrojo a Luna

-E-eh si Miguel estoy bien...-Al el tipo lucha separarse Luna se levanta de la cama

-Bien, ¿vamos a la base?-Pregunta el tipo lucha

-Claro, pero con cuidado…-Dice Luna, salen de ese hospital y se dirigen a su base

Empiezan a caminar con mucho cuidado como si no quisieran causar ni el mínimo ruido, que era el caso, ya cerca de la base vieron que hay unos Pawniard vigilando súper atentos, por lo cual Miguel y Luna se tuvieron que esconder

-Por el mismísimo Arceus, hay Pawniards vigilando, ¿alguna idea?-Pregunta Miguel lo cual la tipo hada negó con su cabeza

-Bueno… Y si vamos con mucho sigilo y los atacamos por detrás?-Pregunta Luna

-Si, muy buena idea vamos-Dice el tipo lucha y van con sigilo hacia ellos

Al estar suficiente cerca de ellos Miguel usa esfera aural en uno, dejándolo débil, Luna usa viento feérico, pero el Pokemon aguanta y decidido corre hacia ella para atacarla, pero en un movimiento rápido Miguel ataca al Pokemon dejándolo igual que el otro

-Gracias Miguel… Ahora entremos-Dice Luna decidida y entran a la base, la entrada estaba llena de joyas las cuales te daban codicia y querías agarrarlas, en ese momento Luna y Miguel sabían que esas joyas no podían pertenecerle a Scizor

-Wow… Pero cuantas joyas… Presiento que las robo- Dice Miguel, pero después se concentra el Luna que mira con terror por donde caminaban

-S-son demasiadas… Cuando yo vi no habían tantas… Con razón la isla ya no tiene tantas riquezas…-Dice con terror Luna y a la vez con un sentimiento de impotencia

-¿Sabes qué? Separémonos así vemos que encontramos-Dice Miguel y Luna asciende y se separan

En el camino de Luna ella miraba todo con terror, todo había cambiado demasiado desde que vino a la base, lo cual le saco una lagrima, pero ella sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de la isla y el de ella…

Mientras en el camino de Miguel de repente se chocó con uno de los Flareon, al verlo reconoció, fue quien mando a los demás Flareon a atacarlo

-Tu…-Refunfuña el tipo lucha con odio

-Ah tú, el Riolu que se mete en todo-Dice el Flareon burlón

-Por tu culpa la pobre de Luna quedo muy débil! Pagaras por haberle hecho eso- Dice Miguel mirando al Flareon asesino generando una esfera aural

-Y qué? Porque me amenazas así, acaso es tu pareja o algo que la defiendes tanto-Dice el Flareon burlón mientras miraba a Miguel decidida

-Q-que? N-no… ella es solo mi amiga…-Dice Miguel con las mejillas ardiendo

-Que me importa a mí?- Dice el Flareon decidido y usa llamarada en Miguel

Miguel lo esquiva y usa esfera Aural en el Flareon, pero este lo esquiva y ataca a Miguel lastimando su pata tirándolo al suelo, los caminos de Miguel y Luna se encontraron

-¡¿E-eh?! M-Miguel!-Dice Luna corriendo con su amigo

-Ah, ¿tú de nuevo pequeña Sylveon?-Dice el Flareon burlón

-Pequeña? Disculpa?- Mira Luna con odio a el Flareon

-Que? Ahora eres un gigante pequeña?-Dijo el Flareon burlón

-Que…Le…Hiciste…A…Mi…Amigo estúpido Flareon-Dice Luna realmente furiosa mirando asesina al Flareon

-Le hice un arreglo, se lo merece-Dice el Flareon algo enojado

-TU, escucha bien lo que voy a decir-Dice Luna furiosa acercándose al Flareon, de repente el aura rosada brillante empieza a rodearla y sus ojos se ponen rojo oscuro

-¡¿E-eh?!-Piensa el Flareon confundido

-Mira tú, vuelves a tocar a mi amigo y morirás, toda tu familia, amigos, seres queridos, desearas jamás haber nacido, lentamente caerás a la tumba y jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol ni de la luna-Amenaza cruelmente Luna al Flareon, el cual estaba siendo asfixiado por los lazos de Luna mientras ella preparaba un psicorayo

-P-por favor no me mates… Yo solo sigo las ordenes de Scizor para que no me mate, por favor…Tenme piedad te lo suplico en nombre de Arceus…-Dice el Flareon con lo que le queda de aire a punto de lágrimas súper asustado, mientras Miguel asombrado veía como su amiga estaba amenazando a un Pokemon

De repente el aura desaparece y Luna retoma el color normal de ojos y la cordura, pero reacciona más al ver que sus lazos se empezaban a manchar de sangre

-P-pero que estoy haciendo… Yo no soy así, c-claro que te dejo ir…-Dice Luna súper confundida y el Flareon se va corriendo súper asustado

-Pero… Que fue eso Luna…- Pregunta confundido el tipo lucha

-N-no lo se… Pero me paso lo mismo la primera vez que vine…- Dice Luna súper confundida

-Bueno, sigamos investigando…- Dice Miguel lo cual Luna asciende y se vuelven a separar

Continuara….

PD: Lel, primera vez que escribo tanto :v

Recomendación: ¡Corazón en llamas de Pokemonshipper3, es muy interesante y falta poco para el cap 10!

Chaiwyys!


	5. Los Planes De Scizor

Acá el capítulo 5, gracias por su apoyo no hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin ustedes, pero bueno ya que me voy a poner sentimental :u, vamos con la historia (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

Un Aura De Hada

Después de que Luna y Miguel se separaron cada uno fue por un lado distinto

Miguel caminando aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, vio una puerta color amarillo y arriba de esta decía ''Biblioteca'' el decidió entrar a ella para ver si encontraba algo para descubrir más cosas

Por el lado de Luna ella de repente llego a una puerta entera echa de Rubíes, un poco asustada entro haciendo el menor ruido posible, al ver lo que había adentro quedo sorprendida, habían demasiados diamantes de muchos colores, los cuales la hipnotizaban cada uno a su reluciente brillo, más uno color celeste, su brillo la dejo impactada y caminaba lentamente hacia él, apunto de tocarlo ella sentía un frio en su pata, debido a que se estaba congelando, fue interrumpida debido a que un houndoom entra en la habitación

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Casi grito el houndoom, miro atentamente a Luna, después de haberla visto de patas a orejas la reconoció perfectamente- Claro, tú eres quien lastimo al Flareon! La pagaras- Dijo el houndoom enojado y empezaron a atacarse entre si

-N-no, ¡No me atraparas tengo mejores cosas que hacer a quedarse aquí! - Grito la tipo hada asustada, tenía miedo a ser encerrada en el calabozo, ya que le contaron que en el los que quedaban encerrados a los 2 días eran ejecutados

El houndoom la atrapa, pero Luna no se rinde y usa fuerza lunar debilitando a el tipo siniestro y antes de salir de ahí ve una sección de muchos diamantes morados, ella ya los conocía, quien lo tocaba era envenenado, como pudo agarro unos con sus lazos al esconderlos se fue de ahí corriendo

Miguel agarro la escritura y empezó a leerla ''Espero nadie lea esto, lo esconderé perfectamente y cuando quiera lo leeré, quiero adueñarme 100% de este lugar, para eso buscare a los 5 guardianes, comenzare así no lo olvido, Primero el más fácil para mí: El guardián Krookodile, es muy vanidoso e muy inhonesto, guarda un diamante llamado 'Poder Tierra', ese si lo tengo podrá darme el poder de la tierra, no sirve de mucho pero con robársela estoy satisfecho, siguiente: El guardián Talonflame, atrevido y mandón, su diamante es 'Poder del Aire' , podre tener a mi mando los tipo volador y sobre el aire, el siguiente: El guardián Dragonite, atrevido e inteligente, su diamante es de un tamaño más grande que los otros es 'Poder de fuego' con este podre tener control sobre los tipo fuego y el fuego a mi control, siguiente: La guardiana Ninetales de Alola, es mentirosa pero protege su deber, su diamante es mucho más grande que el de Dragonite, 'Poder de Hielo' poder sobre los tipo hielo y con el hielo, el sueño de mi padre, el siguiente que es el más importante que todo los demás: Los guardianes Gardevoir,Gallede y Kirlia, Gardevoir, presumida y estricta, Gallede intrépido y protector, Kirlia alegre e indefensa, ese diamante es mucho más grande que los demás, 'Poder de Hada', para robar este diamante sería muy complicado entrar, pero al entrar sería fácil debido a que Kirlia lo cuida, mientras no allá guardias se puede robar, hasta aquí mi escritura''

Miguel quedo sorprendido, ¿¡Scizor adueñándose de los diamantes que mantienes estos tipos de Pokemon?! La destrucción completa de estos tipos… Este asustado escucho unos pasos, se escondió la escritura y se fue a esconder debajo de una librería, estaba pasando por ahí… Era nada más y nada menos que Scizor, buscando su escritura, este asustado cuando Scizor se acercó a la librería para activarla y ver su escritura, esté salió corriendo asustado, su enemigo estaba ahí y era muy peligroso

\- ¡Oh Arceus santo, necesito irme a buscar a Luna y mostrarle esto, pero ya! – Pensó Miguel corriendo, pero se cayó debido a que algo lo sobresalto

\- ¡¿EN DONDE ESTA MI ESCRITURA?! ¡GUARDIAS TIPO FUEGO VIGILEN CADA LUAGR DE LA BASE! ¡NOS HAN ROBADO! - Grita Scizor furioso rebuscando en toda la biblioteca

Miguel corre súper rápido buscando a Luna como si no hubiera un mañana, estaba súper asustado no quería salir lastimado, solo quería ayudar a la isla y a Luna

Por el lado de Luna ella huía de los tipo fuego que por poco no la acorralan, esta ve a Miguel

-Miguel!- Grito la tipo hada corriendo hacia la salida, Miguel uso Esfera Aural en todos los tipo fuego que pudo y lograron salir de ahí, Miguel estaba cansado, pero Luna lo monto encima de ella tipo caballito y empezó a correr a la casa del árbol

Al llegar a la casa del árbol….

Cuando llegaron eran más o menos la de la noche, ya estaba oscureciendo y ambos tenían hambre

-Tienes hambre Miguel?- Pregunto la tipo hada acercándose a una canasta que tenía bayas, pokelitos etc.

-¡No, mientras no sepa dónde están esos tipo fuego no comeré ni tierra!- Exclamo Miguel preocupado y enojado

-Tranquilo Miguel, de noche ninguno ve, a esta isla la luna no ilumina casi, anda ven y agarra una baya- Dijo Luna intentando hacer que Miguel comiera, ya que él no comió en todo el día según el

-Ah pues... pues… Ilumínanos Luna terrestre- Dijo Miguel con una pata en el pecho y la otra extendida hacia Luna burlón, pues se refería a ella lo cual se echó Luna a carcajadas y Miguel también

-Ah no manches Miguel, ¿Luna terrestre, Enserió?-Dice Luna riendo

-Claro, te llamas Luna así que ilumíname Luna-Dice burlón extendiendo los brazos mirando el techo, lo cual Luna sigue riendo

Un rato después

-Ya, Miguel come al menos un pokelito-Dice Luna ofreciéndole algo preocupada

-Pokelito, donde!?, ¡¿cómo?!, cuando?!, ¡¿QUIEN?!- Casi grita, agarra el pokelito y se lo come como si no hubiera comido en todo el mes

Luna sonríe echando una que otra risa, le pasa otros 2 pokelitos y este se lo come igual haciéndola reír

-VES! No todo el tiempo hay que estar serio- Dice con una sonrisa arrogante con los ojos cerrados y los puños en la cadera lo cual hace reír más a Luna

-Ay no, ¡ya no más Miguel que voy a explotar!-Dice Luna riendo

-Ok ya no más, ¿significa que no podre comer?-Pregunta arrogante haciendo reír a Luna

-Noo! Ya para!- Dice Luna suplicando

-Ok ok ok, ya paro- Dice Miguel caminando a la habitación, pero algo le llama la atención, uno de los diamantes de envenenamiento que tomo Luna, es hipnotizado y se acerca a uno de ellos

Luna estaba limpiando la regadera de migajas que dejo Miguel, de ahí camina tranquila a la habitación

-Es… Tan reluciente y…Lindo…-Dice Miguel hipnotizado apunto de tocar el diamante lo cual uno de sus dedos empezó a poner morado

-Miguel que estas dice... ¿¡MIGUEL QUE HACES!?- Dice Luna preocupada corriendo hacia el

Miguel se sobresalta cayendo sobre los 4 diamantes, estos empiezan a brillar fuertemente y a hacer efecto en Miguel colorándolo a un morado dejándolo envenenado

-MIGUEL NO!-Corre hacia el asustado, lo voltea para mirarlo a los ojos y los tiene de un color tornándose rojo, después oscuro y cuando se vuelvan negros puede morir

Continuará….

SUSPENSO MODO: ON :u

Recomendaciones:

Corazón en llamas de PokemonShipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español) de PokeFan2511

Gracias por apoyar este fic, no hubiera continuado sin su apoyo :3

Chaiwyys!


	6. El Guardián Krookodile y Su Diamante

Jola, hoy les tengo en cap 6 empecemos! (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

Un Aura De Hada

Luna estaba muy asustada, el pobre Miguel como fue muy torpe cayo encima de los 4 diamantes de envenenamiento, el pobre estaba perdiendo su corta vida, Luna no quería que su amigo muriera de esta manera tan trágica, así que como pudo lo cargo y lo llevo a un hospital de la isla con mucha prisa, tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a su amigo.

1 hora después...

Luna estaba en la sala de espera impaciente y con miedo de que su amigo muriera, o que ese envenenamiento no tuviera cura, estaba caminando en círculos pensando y revolviendo su cabeza de pensamientos lúgubres, tenia mucho miedo de lo que le dijera esa audino, tanto ya que estaba empezando a marearse.

-Puede pasar señorita Luna -Dice la audino haciendo que Luna levante la mirada con los ojos brillosos, corrió a dentro de la habitación, al ver a Miguel despierto se puso muy feliz.

-Miguel, al fin despiertas! -Dice Luna súper feliz y va a abrazarlo, por lo cual a Miguel se le formo un fuerte sonrojo y sus mejillas se pusieron moradas debido a que como es azul.

-H-hee hola Luna... -Dice Miguel sonrojado mirando como Luna lo abrazaba, lo cual lo tenia muy sonrojado.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar uno de esos diamantes, casi me da un infarto pensé que ibas a morir! -Exclama Luna intentando regañarlo pero en el fondo ella solo estaba preocupada.

-L-lo siento Luna, p-por cierto... Tengo algo para tener muchas mas razones para acabar con Scizor -Saca de atrás de sus orejas la escritura y se la da a Luna.

Luna recibe la escritura que le da Miguel y empieza a leerla, cada vez que lee su cara es de espanto, unos minutos después deja de leer la escritura y la aprieta con su pata revelando rabia y espanto, Miguel también estaba sorprendido pero jamas había visto a Luna tan espantada y asustada.

-¡E-esto es horrible, necesitamos ir a esa isla donde se encuentra el guardia Krookodile, esta en peligro su tipo, su isla entera, sus vidas y su libertad!-Casi grita Luna espantada, levanta bruscamente a Miguel de la camilla, lo cual este cayo de rodillas, este noto la impaciencia de Luna, así que se levanto y la miro.

-Esta bien, tomemos rumbo a la isla -Dice Miguel mirando fijamente a Luna, la cual estaba leyendo la escritura para encontrar la ubicación de la isla.

-La isla se llama... Isla Grés, ahí están los tipo tierra así que, ¡vamos! -Dice Luna, le dan gracias a la audino y salen de ahí para ir corriendo a la playa de la isla, donde los habían barcos para salir de la isla.

Al llegar a la playa, ven una balsa, se montan en el y toman rumbo remando a Isla Grés, un rato después de estar remando el cielo se torna oscuro, esta llegando una fuerte tormenta.

-¡R-rema rápido Luna! -Le dice Miguel nervioso por la tormenta que esta llegando, los rayos brillaban fuertemente, aun no comenzaba la tormenta pero estaba llegando, los vientos empezaron a alterar las tranquilas mareas y empezaron a formarse olas, haciendo que la situación del tipo lucha y la tipo hada se complicara mucho.

La situación ya se había complicado completamente, empezó a llover fuertemente, las olas se alteraban y cada una era mas fuerte o mas alta, de repente unos 4 rayos chocaron, formándose una centella iluminando el cielo entero, alterando una ola, la cual empujo el pequeño balsa hacia un lado volteando la balsa.

-¡Lunaaa! -Grito Miguel antes de caer en el agua, ambos se golpearon en la cabeza al voltearse la balsa y quedaron inconscientes.

Una hora después...

Miguel despierta moviendo su cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba en la costa, osea en una playa, pero era muy diferente a la de la isla de Luna, así que no podían estar en esa isla, sacudió su cabeza y se volteo para darse cuenta que estaban en Isla Grés, este vio a Luna y empezó a sacudirla para despertarla.

\- ¿Huh? Miguel que pa... -Pregunto un momento la tipo hada, pero al levantarse se sorprendió mucho ya que estaban en su destino, se miraron un momento al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que Miguel se sonrojara un poco.

Estos dos empezaron a caminar, después de un rato de estar caminando llegaron al pueblo de la Isla Grés, habían unos dos pilares de arenisca, muy fuertes y duros, y de ellos colgaba un cartel que decía ''Ville Grés''', Miguel miro extrañado ese cartel es cual idioma no conocía, dirigió su mirada a Luna, la cual cuando lo vio río.

\- No sabes el idioma del cartel? -Pregunto Luna intentando no reír mirando a Miguel, el cual no entendía la situación de su risa.

\- Pues no, ¿tu si te lo sabes? -Pregunto el tipo lucha confundido lo cual Luna asintió con la cabeza riendo.

\- Si se cual es su idioma, estuve de pequeña en una mini clase de idiomas con unas eevee, dejame traducirte lo que dice, dice Pueblo Arenisca -Dice lo cual Miguel asiente boquiabierto y la tipo hada solo ríe, para después proceder a pasar.

Mientras caminaban vean a todos los Pokemon tipo arena que existían, Luna y Miguel estaban muy sorprendidos con lo que veían sus ojos, vieron a un Drillbur y decidieron ir a preguntarle donde se encontraba el Castillo Grés.

\- Disculpe -Dijo Miguel lo cual el Drillbur lo miro, eso puso a Miguel un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Usted sabe donde se encuentra es Castillo Grés? -Pregunto la tipo hada en un tono amigable y sereno, el Drillbur la miro y empezó a hablarle en francés, Luna entendió lo que dijo pero Miguel no entendió un pepino, cuando el Drillbur dejo de hablar Luna hizo una mueca de fastidio y miro a Miguel.

\- ¿Y bien? -Pregunto el tipo lucha mirándola, la cual negó un momento con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

\- Hay que pasar por un pequeño desierto, en el cual siempre hay tormentas de arena... -Suspiro fastidiada la tipo hada mirando a Miguel el cual solo la miraba.

\- Oh rayos, ¿entonces nos vamos a ese ''Pequeño'' desierto? -Pregunto el tipo lucha haciendo unas comillas con los dedos al decir pequeño, Luna asentio y empezaron a caminar por la dirección que dijo el Drillbur, un rato de caminar llegaron al comienzo del pequeño desierto.

Empezaron a caminar adentrándose en el, estaban tranquilos hasta que se escucho un fuerte viento, era que una tormenta de arena se acercaba bruscamente, ambos corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello, la tormenta se acercaba cada vez más, y más, Luna vio que la tormenta se acercaba y Miguel estaba algo lento, esta lo monto en su lomo y empezó a correr igual de rápido, el peso no era nada para ella, después de un rato de correr, vio a lo lejos el castillo del guardián Krookodile, Miguel también lo vio, ambos sonrieron y Luna corrió mucho mas rápido y después de 10 minutos llegaron al gran castillo.

Al llegar la tormenta termino, Luna ya que estaba muy cansada de cayo rendida al suelo, igual Miguel porque no le dio tiempo levantarse.

\- ¡Al fin llegamos! -Dijo la tipo hada aliviada, estaba cansada y las patas le dolían de tanto correr.

\- Ehhh... Luna por favor levantate que me estas aplastando -Suplico el tipo lucha lo cual cuando Luna lo vio se levanto inmediatamente y lo ayudo.

\- Bueno, vamos a pasar -Dijo Luna en un tono seguro caminando hacia la gran puerta, toco varias veces para que la escucharan debido a que en el castillo pocas personas abren la puerta.

Unos segundos después, un Sandile abre la puerta, su aspecto y cara demostraban que era reservado y serio, Luna al ver que abrieron la puerta procedió a hablar.

\- Buenos... días, ¿esta el guardián Krookodile? -Pregunto Luna en un tono agradable mirando al Sandile, el cual parecía de no hablar mucho.

\- Si, el guardián se encuentra, ¿se puede saber para que lo necesitan? -Pregunto el Sandile mirando fijamente a Luna, la cual se puso nerviosa, Miguel le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Sandile, no le gustaba que mirara así a Luna, lo único bueno es que no habla francés y le puede entender.

\- Es algo importante, necesitamos hablar con el -Dice Miguel por Luna, también para que dejara de mirar a Luna de esa manera.

\- Esta bien, pueden pasar -Dijo el Sandile para proceder a abrir las grandes puertas, Luna y Miguel se miraron un momento y decidieron pasar.

Caminaban sobre baldosa con consistencia rocosa, algo resbaloso estaba el suelo, habían muchas columnas de arenisca inmensas, hasta que llegaron a una escalera caracol, decía que iba rumbo al trono del guardián, Luna y Miguel se miraron y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

Unos 20, 25 minutos después terminaron de subir las escaleras, tenían las piernas echas papilla por lo cual al subir el ultimo escalón cayeron rendidos al suelo debido al cansancio, Luna al abrir los ojos vio a Krookodile, sentado en su trono, escribiendo en una escritura con una pluma y la tinta era de un color muy igual a la sangre, Luna se levanto inmediatamente y Miguel igual, ahí Krookodile se percato de su presencia y dejo de escribir en su escritura.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Un Riolu y una Sylveon en mi isla? -Pregunto confundido el Krookodile, ahí Miguel y Luna le hubieron una reverencia para acercarse a el, caminaban en una alfombra beige muy suave.

\- Guardián Krookodile, necesitamos decirle algo -Dice Miguel mirando a Krookodile, el cual seguía mirándolos.

\- ¿Ah si?, ¿y que me tienen que decir? -Pregunta Krookodile mirándolos fijamente.

\- Guardián Krookodile, usted y todos sus súbditos están en un grave peligro, Scizor, es un peligroso terrorista Pokemon, pronto va a venir para robar su diamante Poder de Arena -Dice Luna con demasiados detalles asustando a Krookodile lo cual Miguel negó la cabeza divertido.

\- ¡¿Como?!, he escuchado ese Scizor, es el hijo del que intento robarme el diamante, gracias por avisarme -Este lo dice súper rápido, rápidamente aprieta un botón haciendo que el castillo empiece a temblar, por lo cual de una vez Luna y Miguel cayeron al suelo,una columna empezó a levantarse del suelo, mientras mas subía mas temblaba, al terminar de subir esa columna, Krookodile se levanto y se dirigió a la columna, Miguel y Luna lo miraban, Krookodile toco un pequeño botón, de ahí en la columna se abrió un pequeño cuadrado, sacando el diamante Poder de Arena, por lo cual Miguel y Luna se sorprendieron mucho.

Continuara...

PD: Perdón por no subir esto mas temprano y tengo que decirles que el fic El Destino Nos Quiere juntas se atrasara para noviembre, lo lamento ;-;

Recomendaciones:

Corazón en Llamas de PokemonShipper3.

The Mighty Storm (Español) de PokeFan2511.

Chaiwyys!


	7. El Guardian Talonflame y odio hacia uno

Holiwi, el día de hoy les traigo el cap. 7, así que no mas charla y empecemos! (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes).

Un Aura De Hada

Miguel y Luna estaban tan sorprendidos de estar viendo el diamante que ni siquiera podían pronunciar mínima palabra, tenían los ojos como platos mirando fijamente hacia el diamante y boquiabiertos.

\- Este diamante, es Poder De Arena, este controla la vida de todos los tipo arena, si este diamante cae en las manos equivocadas todos los tipo arena podremos morir o resultar muy afectados… Incluyéndome… -Exclamo Krookodile mirando fijamente el diamante, este tenía miedo que cayera en manos de Scizor.

\- Wow… ese diamante brilla mucho, demasiado para mis pequeños ojos -Dijo Miguel con un ojo cerrado y tapando su mirada hacia el diamante, el cual brillaba.

\- ¡No podremos permitir eso, ustedes no merecen caer en manos de el! -Exclamo Luna en un tono de impotencia, no iba a permitir que eso pasara, si ella de pequeña no pudo impedir la invasión de la isla no se iba a rendir ahora.

\- Él es demasiado peligroso… -Exclamo Krookodile algo nervioso, hasta que Luna piso fuertemente el suelo dejando una pequeña grieta, esta tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte de impotencia, no podía permitir que este dijera tal cosa.

\- Escúcheme bien, usted no puede permitir que eso suceda, ¡usted es el gran guardián Krookodile!, el protector de esta isla y sus súbditos tipo arena, ¡como puede ser tan miedoso?, ¡¿tantos años protegiendo esta isla y se va a rendir?!, ¡REACCIONE! -Exclamo Luna en un tono de ira, su sentimiento de impotencia era demasiado fuerte, Miguel y Krookodile quedaron crédulos, Luna estaba realmente enojada, a esta empezó a salirle su aura color rosado y sus ojos eran de un color muy oscuro.

\- E-eso es cierto, p-pero… -Balbuceo el guardián, pero Luna caminaba lentamente hacia este, muy enojada, unos que protegían la sala del trono se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Luna y estos se pusieron alerta.

\- ¡No me vengas a caer a muelas, usted es un GUARDIÁN, no un pequeño Sandile! -Exclamo Luna muy furiosa para saltar y atacar al guardián. Los que protegían la sala del trono se lanzaron encima de Luna, la cual estaba a punto de dejar mal herido a Krookodile.

\- ¡Luna! -Exclamo Miguel, para ir a detener a su amiga, la cual estaba súper furiosa y era muy capaz de lastimarlos a todos sin importarle.

Este rápidamente agarro de los lazos a Luna, la cual se volteo rápidamente para atacarlo, Miguel se sobresaltó y sin querer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna, la cual se sonrojo de tirón y el aura desapareció, Luna cayó encima de Miguel. Con sus caras a centímetros, ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente y Luna al dar un paso atrás cayo sentada. Ambos se miraban fijamente muy sonrojados, Miguel estaba sonrojado y a la vez avergonzado, igual de Luna.

\- P-perdóname Luna, no fue mi intención -Exclamo Miguel sonrojado mirando a Luna, la cual estaba algo avergonzada.

\- N-no te preocupes Miguel… -Dijo Luna con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirándolo.

Krookodile miro a Luna, después de decirles como mil veces a los guardias que estaba bien y no le había hecho daño, esto miro vanidoso a Luna, hasta que de repente se escuchó un grito y el castillo retumbo por lo cual todos cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡E-es Scizor, vamos Krookodile hay que irnos! -Exclamo Luna, por lo cual Krookodile reacciono y agarro el diamante, estos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras mientras que Krookodile bajo por una pequeña resbaladilla de arenisca.

Unos 20, 25 minutos de estar bajando las escaleras llegaron a planta baja, al llegar vieron a Krookodile comiendo unos macarrones esperando en un sillón de algodón marrón, Luna entendió que este era vanidoso, no le dio importancia y este de repente tiro el sillón y abajo había una puerta hacia un túnel, se metieron todos ahí.

Al entrar en el túnel, este era todo repleto de mármol, los suelos de arenisca, en las paredes de mármol, había trozos de oro, plata y cristal amarillo, mientras caminaban Miguel y Luna estaban sorprendidos con lo que veían sus ojos, a estas Luna tuvo un rápido flashback.

*FLASHBACK*

\- Tranquila pequeña Eevee, estas a salvo -Exclamo un mega Lucario con Luna de Eevee en sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Dónde están mis padres señor Lucario?! -Exclamo con una voz kawaii la pequeña Luna, mega Lucario se quedó un rato callado.

\- Ellos… Sabes que mejor pasemos por este túnel -Exclamo el mega Lucario cargando a Luna, y empezaron a caminar por el túnel.

\- ¿Y esta Eevee Marco? -Exclamo Krookodile mirando a mega Lucario, el padre de Miguel.

\- Estaba en la isla de la que te hable, está herida -Exclamo Marco y Krookodile se dio vuelta para seguir caminando mientras que Luna lloraba en silencio en los brazos de Marco.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

\- ¿Luna, te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Miguel mirando a Luna, la cual estaba mirando el suelo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos cristalizados. Esta cuando Miguel le hablo reacciono, y al verlo sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para responderle.

\- S-sí, si estoy bien Miguel, mejor sigamos caminando… -Exclamo Luna y siguió caminando, recordando ese día tan trágico.

Al salir del túnel, Scizor y sus secuaces ya no estaban, el pueblo todos estaban asustados, Scizor no encontró el diamante y le toco irse, pronto ''volvería'' si es que no iba a la isla de Talonflame.

Krookodile fue directo a una gran balsa de madera, el diamante estaba en una caja, ellos 3 se montaron en la balsa y Miguel saco la escritura por lo cual Krookodile leyó todo.

\- Bien, tenemos que ir a… Ay no manches, otro pinche idioma que no entiendo ni en clases -Exclamo Miguel refunfuñando lo último, por lo cual Luna saco una mini risita, esta lo miro burlona para agarrar la escritura con sus lazos.

\- Ay tú, tenemos que ir a la isla Luft -Exclamo Luna burlona, por lo cual Miguel hizo una mueca lo cual Luna rio y llevaron rumbo a esta.

30 minutos después…

Unos 30 minutos después por fin llegan a la isla Luft, estos se bajan de la balsa y Luna al dar un paso casi cae al agua, al darse cuenta que la isla era flotante, era donde estaban todos incluyendo el castillo de Talonflame.

\- Argh, ahora hay que volar -Exclamo Miguel fastidiado, mirando la isla flotante reprochando, Luna vio que habían unos Staraptor, Charizard y Woobat volando por ahí, ayudando a subir a los que no podían.

\- ¡Hey, Staraptor, Charizard y Woobat! -Les grito Luna, los cuales al escuchar bajaron y empezaron a hablarle a Luna en alemán, Miguel de nuevo no entendía un pepino, estaba más confundido que un niño en un lugar que no conoce, esta les sonrió e hizo una seña de que podían subir a ellos, Krookodile se montó en el Charizard, Luna en el Woobat y Miguel en el Staraptor, al montarse subieron rápidamente hacia la isla.

Al llegar se bajaron, Luna dio las gracias y empezaron a caminar viendo todo, no necesitaban preguntar dónde quedaba el castillo, debido a que al salir del pueblo está el camino al castillo.

Después de estar un rato caminando llegaron a la salida del pueblo, y empezaron a caminar corriendo riesgo de no caerse debido a que al caminar se agrietaba el suelo de tierra y algunos trozos caían, al llegar a la entrada Luna toco la puerta y a los segundos, un Rowlett abrió la puerta y empezó a hablarle en alemán a Luna, Miguel se dio una patada a el mismo y cayo rendido al suelo. Estos pudieron entrar en el castillo, pero el Rowlett miro con odio a Krookodile el cual ya sabía por qué.

\- Ok, ahora hay que subir con la mente -Exclamo Miguel fastidiado, mirando que la sala del trono estaba arriba de todo, y tenían que subir volando, pero al dar un paso los tres empezaron a flotar de repente directo a la sala del trono, al llegar cayeron en el suelo rocoso, lleno de plumas rojas y negras.

El guardián Talonflame estaba volando, luchando contra un Pidgey, parecían en entrenamiento, hasta que Talonflame se da cuenta de la presencia de Krookodile y el Pidgey lo tiro al suelo debido a que este se desconcentró, Luna y Miguel se asombraron y fueron a intentar ayudarlo mientras que Krookodile ni se inmuto, solo reía.

\- ¡¿Pero que, Krookodile que demonios haces aquí?! -Exclamo Talonflame mirando con furia a Krookodile, el Pidgey dijo algo en alemán y lo ayudo a levantarse para después irse de ahí.

\- Esto… ¿Se conocen? -Pregunto Miguel confundido, mirando a ambos guardianes, los cuales se miraban con odio.

\- Claro, jamás olvidare ese día pequeño Talonflame… -Exclamo Krookodile desafiante, explicando un poco del odio que tenía hacia él.

\- Yo jamás olvidare el día… -Exclamo Talonflame mirando desafiante con una mirada llena de ira al Krookodile.

\- Nunca olvidare cuando mataste al pequeño Ralts ¡Tu empezaste!… -Exclamo Krookodile en un tono de ira, mirando desafiante a este el cual un momento se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño, Miguel y Luna quedaron crédulos, al escuchar las delicadas palabras de Krookodile.

\- ¿Yo empecé?, tú fuiste quien ínsito a Gardevoir a sacar el preciado diamante que los controlaba para enamorar a su querido Gallade, y fíjate -Exclamo Talonflame lleno de furia con una mirada llena de odio, Luna se empezó a hartar de la situación y dio un paso para poder interrumpir a Krookodile.

\- Escuche, guardián Talonflame, viene para acá un Pokemon muy fuerte y peligroso… Llamado Scizor para robar su preciado diamante, ¡debe irse de aquí! -Exclamo la tipo hada alertando al guardián de aire.

\- ¡¿Scizor?!, he escuchado su nombre antes… Gracias por alertarme pequeña Sylveon -Exclamo Talonflame volando hacia su trono, toco un botón y de este salió una caja cubierta de cristales, dentro estaba el diamante Poder De Aire, el cual era unos 30 centímetros más grande que el de Krookodile.

\- Usted vendrá con nosotros guardián, anda síganos -Exclamo Miguel mirando a Talonflame, el cual recordó que ellos venían con su enemigo, Krookodile.

\- ¿Con él?, ¡Ni hablar, prefiero volar 80 horas hasta morir en vez de ir con el! No lo are -Exclamo Talonflame enojado cruzando las alas, como si cruzara los brazos, y se volteo enojado y recordando todo el pasado, Krookodile enojado hizo lo mismo.

\- Oh vamos, no puede ser posible ¡Ustedes son guardianes, debemos irnos antes de que él llegue para acá! -Exclamo Luna algo impaciente, lo cual estos se voltearon y se miraron muy mal, y empezaron a caminar para poder bajar al primer piso, Talonflame y Krookodile se miraban muy mal y se susurraban insultos por estar enojados.

Se lanzaron por el mismo lugar que subieron, el cual los llevo al primer piso y empezaron a caminar a la puerta de cristal blanco.

Continuara…

PD: Y bien? Ya hubo besito :3, y la historia esta buena! Tal vez para cuando lleguen al último guardián estará toda resumida :3, esta semana estará llena de caps. :3, lo cual será mucho trabajo, pero ja weno xd

Recomendaciones:

Corazón En Llamas de PokemonShipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español) de Pokefan2511, este se esfuerza mucho para traducirlo.

Fuerza Pokemon de Tylerpokemonur11

Chaiwyss!


	8. Entrenamiento Especial

Holi, hoy les tengo el nuevo capítulo, ¡sin más platica comencemos! (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes)

Un Aura De Hada

Estos al abandonar la sala, Talonflame y Krookodile se lanzaban unas miradas llenas de odio, a Luna y a Miguel los mataba la curiosidad de saber que pasaba o que paso entre ellos, hasta que Luna vio desde arriba un lugar que se veía para entrenar, y ella sabía que el aura que ella tenía no era normal, volteo a ver a Talonflame el cual voltio rápidamente de ver algo en su ala, estaba al lado del Diamante una foto de un Pokemon, Luna no lo alcanzo a ver pero en esa foto estaba la guardiana Gardevoir, Talonflame miro melancólico la foto y recobro conciencia para bajar al primer piso.

\- Hey, Miguel y Luna venid conmigo -Dijo Talonflame dirigiéndose a la sala que Luna vio, estos sonrieron y lo siguieron corriendo, mientras que Krookodile rodo los ojos con odio y lo siguió debido a que no tenía otra opción, este pensaba en el pasado.

*FLASHBACK DE KROOKODILE, ALERT SPOILER DE UN PROXIMO CAP*

\- ¡¿N-no?! ¡Estáis dementes! -Exclamo Gardevoir mirando a ambos guardianes, los cuales sostenían algo muy pesado, pero a alguien se le acaba la fuerza y esa cosa pesada cae, dejando de brillar y el castillo empezó a agrietarse.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! -Exclamo Krookodile mientras salía de esa sala la cual faltaba poco para terminar de desmoronarse.

\- ¡P-pero que pasara con!… R-Ralts… -Dice Gardevoir con un hilo en la voz, pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Talonflame le jala el vestido y la saca de ahí.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Al llegar a la sala, Luna y Miguel quedaron sorprendidos. Era un área de batalla, habían faroles, unos con fuego y otros con Lava, esos faroles iluminaban la sala de unos tonos muy amarillos y rojos muy fuertes, en las paredes habían como retratos, de todos los guardianes, por así decirlo, los ancestros de Talonflame, estos retratos estaban cubiertos con cristal azulado y, y los marcos eran de oro, el suelo y techo era de terracota beige. Talonflame camino hacia un pilar de escarlata, en el cual se encontraba un aparato, Luna y Miguel tenían curiosidad y extrañamente Krookodile también estos 3 se acercaron a Talonflame, Talonflame se volteo y le dio un click a ese aparato el cual escaneo a Luna y a Miguel, absorbiendo sus fuerzas ambos cayeron directo al suelo.

\- Q-que diablos… -Exclamo Luna en el suelo, sin fuerzas y respirando agitada para poder hablar, Miguel no se podía mover por nada del mundo debido a que no tenía fuerzas.

\- Tranquilos, esto es un aparato que agarra energías para distinguir un aura, mientras más fuerte sea el nivel significa algo importante -Dijo Talonflame, pero el aparato empezó a sonar y a brillar, alertando a los 4, los niveles en la energía y aura eran extremos, muy altos, referentes a algo muy importante, Talonflame miraba sorprendido a el tipo lucha y a la tipo hada, estos representaban algo muy importante referente a los 5 diamantes.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! -Exclamo Krookodile, sorprendido por los brillos de ese aparato, los 2 diamantes brillaban fuertemente como si algo los representara.

\- Esto no puede ser posible… -Balbuceo Talonflame impactado, mirando a Luna y a Miguel. El aparato seguía brillando y sonando, igual que los diamantes, Talonflame lo apago y miro a estos. -Miguel, di lo siguiente "Por lo que me concede el Dios Volcarona, ¡entréguenme sus auras!" -Dijo Talonflame mirando a el tipo lucha que apenas pudo levantarse.

\- ¡Por lo que me concede el Dios Volcarona, entréguenme sus auras! -Exclamo Miguel levantando el brazo con el puño cerrado, un diamante empezó a brillar, el que pertenecía a Talonflame, y unas bolas de energía salieron de ese diamante, y de lo lejos llegaron unas color rojo y el de arena también brillo y estos se introdujeron el Miguel, haciéndolo brillar tanto que se formaba una supernova, al terminar de brillar, este tenía los ojos de un color violeta y en él había un aura color amarillo fosforescente, este estaba flotando y quedo en el suelo parado, los guardianes y Luna lo miraban impactados.

\- O-ok, esto no puede ser posible… -Dice Talonflame impactado, mirando desconcertado a Miguel, el cual no se le quitaba el aura, este de repente dejo de respirar y cayo de rodillas, sobresaltando a Luna y a este se le fue el aura.

\- ¿M-Miguel te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Luna preocupada por su amigo, este asintió que sí y esta lanzo un suspiro de alivio, después ambos voltearon a mirar a Talonflame el cual seguía impactado y Krookodile sin palabras.

\- L-les contare. Hace unos 16 años habían 5 guardianes y cada uno tenía su respectivo diamante, mucho antes de que fuéramos coronados los nuevos guardianes, y los diamantes estaban siempre en peligro, pero un día un Lucario de hacerse llamar Marco y una Espeon de hacerse llamar Mica llegaron a las islas, ambos tenían una misión y ellos no sabían cuál era, pero al enojarse o asustarse les aparecía un aura muy idéntica a las de ustedes, ellos no entendían porque les aparecía esas auras hasta que se enteraron que tenían una misión. Liberar el mal de estas y al descubrirlo las protegieron unos años hasta que el padre de Scizor llego y casi logro robárselos todos, pero Marco Y Mica lo detuvieron y en una isla lejana Marco lo ejecuto y solo quedo su hijo, el cual juro venganza y se fue. Mica y Marco se separaron porque su misión había sido completada y siguieron sus vidas -Dijo Talonflame resumiendo todo, por lo cual Miguel Y Luna quedaron impactados a escuchar el nombre de su madre y padre.

\- ¡¿Marco, mi padre?! -Exclamo Miguel impactado mirando a el guardián Talonflame.

\- ¡¿Mica, mi madre?! -Grito Luna realmente impactada mirando a Talonflame el cual estaba intentando calmarlos.

\- Si, pero ustedes no son el único con auras, nosotros los guardianes también y sus aprendices -Dijo Talonflame mirando con furia un lugar de la pared y empezó a volar en círculos rápidamente formando un tornado por lo cual Krookodile, Miguel y Luna corrieron a esconderse del tornado. Talonflame se detuvo y en medio de ese remolino sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y le salió un aura plateada, ahí bajo al suelo con su aura y remolino en su medio, sorprendiendo a los 3.

\- S-se ve que usted tiene una muy fuerte aura, pero… ¿Y su aprendiz? -Pregunto Miguel aun impactado pero confundido, mirando a el guardián de aire.

\- Oh claro, ¡Hey Pidgey ven! -Exclamo Talonflame, unos segundos después llego un Pidgey que se veía muy amigable, era el mismo que practicaba con este antes de la llegada de Krookodile con Miguel y Luna.

\- Si mi señor, ¿Vamos a practicar algo con los visitantes? -Pregunto Pidgey amistoso acercándose a Talonflame, el cual no se veía sorprendido debido a que siempre veía a su amo con su aura practicando.

\- Pidgey, por favor ¿Podrías intentar usar tu aura? -Pregunto Talonflame mirando a su aprendiz, el cual se sorprendió un poco y se puso algo nervioso, trago saliva y procedió a hablar.

\- P-pero Talonflame… Mi aura no la controlo muy bien… -Dijo el Pidgey nervioso y algo apenado con la visita, Talonflame puso un ala encima del Pidgey y este lo miro.

\- Por eso practicaras con los guardianes místicos -Exclamo Talonflame sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Pigdey, a Miguel y a Luna.

\- ¡¿Guardianes místicos, donde?! -Pregunto Pidgey impactado mirando a los ojos a su amo, Talonflame señalo a Miguel y a Luna con el ala por lo cual estos 3 se impactaron.

\- ¡¿Nosotros?! -Preguntaron Miguel y Luna al unísono impactados de lo que dijo Talonflame, sorprendiendo mucho más a el aprendiz de Talonflame, este se acercó a Miguel y a Luna.

\- Ok, ustedes son los guardianes místicos… Debo entrenar con ustedes -Dijo Pidgey mirando a los dos, Talonflame asintió con la cabeza y estos tres fueron al centro del área de batalla para que Talonflame dijera que harían.

Krookodile miraba el suelo recordando a su antiguo aprendiz, un Sandile que lamentablemente murió en un fuerte desastre natural ocurrido en la Isla Gres, un terremoto en el cual Sandile le cayó un pilar de arenisca encima, asesinándolo al segundo.

\- Bien, comencemos con la batalla, ¡Luna vs Pidgey ahora! -Exclamo Talonflame mirando a ambos Pokemon, Pidgey miro con un leve sonrojo a Luna, le parecía una Sylveon muy hermosa y le daba pena pelear con ella. Luna en cambio asintió y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos.

Luna empezó a correr hacia Pidgey, este se preparó para la llegada de la tipo hada, Luna uso fuerza lunar y se la lanzo, pero Pidgey fue más rápido y logro esquivarlo, Pidgey cayó en picada usando Ciclón, impactando en Luna dejándola en el suelo. Pidgey cayó al suelo parado y Luna se levantó con algunas raspaduras, pero no le importo y uso voz cautivadora en Pidgey sin darle oportunidad de moverse y este cayó al suelo. Luna ya se daba de victoriosa, pero se equivocó debido a que Pidgey uso tajo aéreo dejándola en el suelo ya debilitada. Miguel se enojó un poco y Talonflame detuvo la batalla.

\- ¡La batalla a terminado, con la victoria a Pidgey! -Exclamo Talonflame extendiendo las alas, este fue a un pilar de escarlata y agarro dos restaura todo y se los lanzo a Pidgey y a Luna.

Pidgey lo tomo de una vez que se lo lanzaron, Miguel corrió hacia Luna para darle el restaura todo, esta había quedado herida y le dolía todo el cuerpo por eso Miguel se preocupó y le dio el restaura todo curándola por completo.

\- Bien, ahora ¡Miguel vs Pidgey! -Exclamo Talonflame mirándolos, los cuales asintieron, se miraron y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos y la batalla comenzó.

Pidgey comenzó con un tajo aéreo, dejando en el suelo al tipo lucha, Miguel lanzo varias esferas aurales y solo una logro golpear a Pidgey, Pidgey cayó en picada y uso Ciclón, dejando a Miguel otra vez en el suelo, este rápidamente uso patada baja en Pidgey mientras este intento volar, pero fallo con la patada baja, Pidgey uso ataque ala y Miguel a la vez uso garra metal, provocando una pequeña explosión de humo, ambos cayeron parados al suelo. Pidgey acabar de usa ver y uso vuelo, Miguel lo espero y Pidgey al bajar rápidamente fue impactado por la esfera aural de Miguel, dejándolo en el suelo debilitado. Luna y Krookodile aplaudieron por lo cual Miguel se sonrojo poniéndose morada su cara y Talonflame detuvo la batalla.

\- Muy bien… ¡Ahora Luna vs Miguel! -Exclama Talonflame después de lanzarles sus respectivos restaura todo, Miguel y Luna se miraron sorprendidos y Pidgey se enojó un poco.

Continuara…

PD: Al parecer los dos tendrán que luchar… ¿qué sucederá con el tal vez enamoramiento de Pidgey? ¡Descúbrelo en el próximo cap.!

Recomendaciones:

Corazón En Llamas - Pokemonshipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español) - Pokefan2511

Fuerza Pokemon - Tylerpokemonur11

Chaiwyss!


	9. Lo inesperado llego

Kionda lectores de Fanfiction, aquí MariviEspeon con un nuevo capítulo de este zukulemtho fic, así que, sin más platica, ruédale DJ (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, la historia es 100% creada por mi sin adaptación o copia a otro fic)

 ** _Un Aura De Hada_**

Helado por la propuesta de batalla, Miguel no podía rechazar el entrenamiento, aunque le dolería mucho con Luna, herirla con sus rápidos movimientos, su corazón no aguantaría eso, pero no había de otra.

Por otro lado, Pidgey miraba con su mirada perdidamente enamorada a Luna, le parecía el ser más bello en la tierra, bueno, más que su madre imposible, pero ya se sentía atraído por ella, estaba enojado por ver a Miguel junto con Luna, ya de por sí le daba muchos celos, pero que podría hacer, es parte del entrenamiento.

\- Perdón Luna si te hago mucho daño… -Susurro Miguel para sí mismo, y ponerse en posición de batalla.

Luna empezó la batalla como si todo no le importara, aunque si, era su deber atacar, Miguel recibió una voz cautivadora, este corrió y le lanzo una esfera aural, si, el cómo Riolu sabe esfera aural, Luna uso protección y se salvó de esta, utilizo fuerza lunar y Miguel logro esquivarlo, para usar contraataque, lo cual dejo algo herida a Luna, Luna como pudo corrió y uso voz cautivadora, impacto a Miguel sin hacerle tanto daño, Miguel se percató de que Luna estaba cerca de debilitarse, y para acabar este utilizaría sacrificio, se lamentó y lo uso en el mismo, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban ahí, mucho más a Luna, Talonflame sin palabras detuvo la batalla aleteando.

\- Eh… Pues, el ganador de esta batalla es, Luna -Dijo Talonflame entre cortado, ¿porque se auto atacaría?, pensó el tipo volador, eso sí que nadie se lo espero.

\- ¡Luna!, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Pidgey ayudando a Luna a levantarse con un ala, y en la otra el restaura todo para esta.

\- S-sí Pidgey, oh gracias -Dijo Luna agradecida del restaura todo que este le dio, Pidgey sonrió con sus mejillas algo coloradas.

Miguel solo miraba a Luna y a Pidgey, con muchísimo odio de parte de Pidgey, no podía ser que un Pokemon de un nivel casi igual que el suyo, este sonreía y jugueteaba la mirada con Luna, lo cual la hacía reír, Miguel estaba furioso y realmente celoso, quería ir y alejar a Pidgey de Luna y caerle a golpes, pero, en su estado no era posible.

\- ¿Te sientes celoso de Pidgey no? -Pregunto el guardián volador mirando a Miguel, el cual rápidamente se percató de su presencia, sus mejillas se volvieron moradas e intento ignorar la pregunta del guardián.

\- Eh… Yo… Pues… -Balbuceaba Miguel, no quería decir que sí, pero tampoco no.

\- He pasado por lo mismo Miguel, así que no mientas -Agregó Talonflame burlón, Miguel se puso totalmente rojo, ya no era morado, era rojo, Talonflame se aguantó para no reír.

\- Y… ¿Por qué pasaste tú? -Pregunto Miguel inocente, mirando a este, el cual cambio de expresión y bajo un poco la mirada.

\- Bueno, paso hace 25 años, muchísimo antes de que fuera coronado como guardián de esta isla flotante, de la guerra contra Scizor padre y la iluminación de los diamantes, yo era un Fletchinder, Krookodile era un Krokorok, Ninetales un Vulpix De Alola, Dragonite un Dragonair y ella era una Kirlia, estábamos en la isla Gres, con el padre de Krokorok todos estábamos allí, fue cuando la conocí y Krokorok también, ambos sabíamos que a ambos nos gustaba Kirlia, y decidimos hacer un jueguito, ser rivales y ver quien se ganaba su amor -Agregó Talonflame mirando a Miguel, el cual semi sorprendido espero más palabras - Pasamos mucho tiempo con la rivalidad, durante 8 años, hasta la llegada de un Gallede, todos estábamos evolucionados, pasaron unos cuantos meses, como 3, y Krookodile y yo nos recién nos enterábamos que Gallede y Gardevoir estaban comprometidos y esperaban un bebe, 1 año después ese bebe es el Kirlia que cuida el diamante de ellos, pero… -Trago saliva y empezó a hablar entre cortado- Un día, Gallede no estaba, Krookodile y yo queríamos alterar una pequeña parte del Poder De Hada, sobre el amor de Gallede y Gardevoir, convocamos a Gardevoir sin decirle nuestro plan -Termino de hablar entre cortado.

Miguel se sorprendió, puedes alterar cosas en cualquier diamante, vaya, él no se lo esperaba.

\- Pero… Algo grave paso, Gardevoir tenía como 2 semanas de haber tenido un pequeño Ralts macho, Krookodile y yo levantamos el Poder De Hada, para alterar ese amor, Gardevoir se dio cuenta de lo que intentábamos, se alteró y Krookodile soltó el gran diamante, empezó lo peor cuando 2 trozos del cristal de el gran diamante se partieron, el castillo empezó a temblar como si de un fuerte terremoto se tratase, todo empezó a desmoronarse, Gallade y Kirlia regresaban de una pequeña excursión, Gardevoir tenía que buscar a Ralts, el cual se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, en su cuna de rosas y roca musgosa, pero, nadie tuvo tiempo de salvarlo… -Talonflame trago saliva y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla -Cuando el temblor se detuvo media isla fue en busca del bebe que quedó atrapado, con esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo, y si, estaba vivo, pero… Le quedaba poco tiempo, Gallede revisó el Poder De Hada, y vio 2 trozos de cristal rotos, los agarro, uno era de la reconstrucción del castillo, este lo podrían volver a insertar en el cristal, pero… -Trago saliva Talonflame, Miguel lo abrazo por instinto.

Talonflame se sorprendió por el abrazo, hace tiempo alguien no le abrazaba.

\- El otro trozo de cristal era de Ralts, su salud y vida, ese tipo de cristales no podían ser recuperados, Ralts moría poco a poco, aún recuerdo su tierna mirada, su dificultad para respirar… Se desvanecía cada segundo… Hasta que… Murió -Agregó Talonflame con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas, Miguel cada vez hacía más fuerte el abrazo -Gallade al enterarse, encerró a Kirlia en esa habitación, para que cuidara el diamante y cerró las puertas, Gardevoir grito de sufrimiento y dolor, cayó de rodillas, y su grito de repente expulso un brillo muy fuerte, que se esparció por todo Kalos, como una aurora boreal, pero sin color y con una rapidez impresionante, y los vientos fueron a la misma velocidad, que por poco no ocurre un tornado, según las investigaciones hechas entre los 3 guardianes y yo fue su aura, la más poderosa de todas - Dijo Talonflame mirando a Miguel, con un ala en la espalda de este.

\- Mi padre me contó que días antes de enfrentar a Scizor padre un gran destello recorrió toda la isla y unos pokes no pudieron ver nada hasta que el destello se desvaneció y que los vientos se llevaron unas palmeras, árboles y rocas muy pesadas, las cuales cayeron al agua -Agregó Miguel recordando lo que su padre le dijo.

\- Bueno, eso mismo, Gallede enfureció y empezó a odiar a Gardevoir y a olvidar a Kirlia, lo cual trajo muchísimos problemas en la familia de ellos, tales como de salud y familiares, no tuvimos contacto hasta unos días después, que nos unimos para ayudar en la guerra contra Scizor, y desde ahí, empezó el odio entre Krookodile y yo, sospechamos quien pudo de los 2 arruinar el plan, y pues no tuvimos contacto hasta hace unas 8 horas hoy -Termino de contar Talonflame para secar sus lágrimas.

\- Oh, perdón por todo lo que paso -Dijo Miguel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes -Dijo Talonflame mirando a Miguel, para separarse del abrazo.

Miguel cuando volteo la mirada, vio a Pidgey hablando muy animadamente con Luna, esta reía con su risa tan dulce, en Miguel despertó la furia, de repente, Pidgey empezó a ser rodeado por un aura color amarillo fosforescente, era el aura de Miguel, este levantaba el brazo como si controlara el aura y al bajar en brazo estampo a Pidgey contra el suelo.

\- ¡Pidgey! -Exclamo Luna preocupada por su nuevo amigo, se le acerco y vio a Miguel, el cual rodeado del aura amarilla tenía el brazo bajo.

\- Oh RAYOS -Exclamo Miguel al ver lo que había hecho, sorprendido corrió a donde Luna, Talonflame voló hacia ellos igual.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Pregunto inocente Luna mirando a Miguel desconcertada, jamás pensó que su amigo usaría su aura contra un amigo, pensaba ella.

\- ¡Fue un accidente, te lo juro Luna! -Exclamo Miguel lo más honesto posible, no le gusta mentir y menos a Luna.

\- Esta bien… -Dijo Luna con una sonrisa nerviosa, para concentrarse en Pidgey.

\- Esta mal herido, Miguel debes controlar tu aura -Agregó Talonflame algo enojado y preocupado por su aprendiz, lo miró y este apenas podía respirar.

A Luna se le vino una idea a la cabeza, le pidió unas cosas a Talonflame, las cuales trajo muy rápido, en una vasija mezclo todo eso convirtiéndolo en una medicina natural, ahí hizo que Pidgey se lo tomara.

\- Es como un restaura todo natural, entonces se curará lentamente y no de golpe como hacen los restaura todos normales, puede ser algo brusco para su salud -Dijo Luna con total seguridad en sí misma, Miguel quedo boquiabierto y Talonflame orgulloso de Luna.

\- Gracias de verdad Luna -Agarró a Pidgey con un ala cargándolo como un bebe, y con la otra ala como pudo voló a donde el trono, y lo acostó ahí, tenía que estar acostado un corto tiempo para que las heridas lo curen.

Miguel empezó a dar vueltas en círculos, pensando como hizo eso, porqué su existencia, como controlar su aura, si de verdad sentía celos, en mitad de campo de batalla caminaba en círculos haciéndose millones de preguntas, giraba y giraba como loco.

En un momento, llegó Krookodile, y vio a Miguel girar, así como loco en medio de la sala.

\- Vaya, pareces estresado, Talonflame te puso así, ¿verdad? -Dijo Krookodile burlón para soltar unas leves risas, Miguel se detuvo y lo miro.

\- Deberías irte, necesito pensar en muchas cosas y tú me distraes -Agregó Miguel mirando a este, para seguir en sus mismos pasos, con la mente llena de preguntas y muchas por que responder, como un examen aleatorio.

\- Vale, vale, vale, mis bromas no son las mejores, pero, algo tiene así, ¿me contaras? -Pregunto Krookodile curioso, Miguel lo miro y rodó levemente los ojos con un leve suspiro.

\- Te tengo una pregunta, ¿Tu soltaste al Poder De Hada para que se rompiera el diamante? -Pregunto Miguel inocente, Krookodile puso una cara de rabia y cruzo los brazos.

\- ¡NO, que gran mentira! Fue Talonflame -Exclamo Krookodile enojado con una mano en el pecho como expresión de indignado.

\- No entendí, Talonflame dijo que fuiste tú -Agregó Miguel, poniendo más preguntas en su cerebro, lo que empezó a estresarlo un poco.

\- ¿Qué? Estaba mintiendo ese pájaro de colores de incendió, él fue el descuidado -Agregó Krookodile enojado, con ganas de meterle su golpe a Miguel, pero, no podía, estaría en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¿Cómo? Y si en realidad… ¿Ninguno de los 2 perdió el control? -Se preguntó Miguel en voz alta, lo cual Krookodile lo miró indiferente e impacto, más preguntas para el pobre Miguel sin saber qué hacer.

\- … -Krookodile se quedó profundamente callado, el silenció que se formó se volvió sepulcral, ni mínimo ruido, la respiración agitada del tipo lucha debido al estrés no lo dejaba en paz, ambos en un profundo silenció, la situación se volvió realmente incomoda, Krookodile y Miguel estaban pensativos, confundidos y algo sorprendidos, todo en mismo momento, por eso no podían pronunciar mínima palabra.

Hasta que de repente, se escucharon unos pasos, bajos, el silenció no se alteró ni un poco, hasta que las pisadas se escuchaban más repetidamente, rápidas y fuertes, rompiendo el silencio como una piedra impactando un vidrió, asustando al tipo arena y lucha, se voltearon y vieron a Luna, corriendo hacía ellos, muy animada.

\- ¡Krookodile, Miguel! -Exclamo Luna totalmente animada, corriendo hacía el guardián de arena y al tipo lucha, con los ánimos llegando al espacio.

Luna saltó a los brazos de Miguel, dándole un abrazo muy cariñoso, haciendo que este se sonrojara y Krookodile soltara una leve risa.

\- ¿Qué paso, que estas tan animada? -Pregunto Miguel no tan sonrojado con una leve sonrisa, mirando a quien es su mejor amiga y amada.

\- ¡Pidgey se mejoró! ¿No es genial? -Agregó Luna súper feliz mirando a Miguel, el cual siguió sonriendo, pero por dentro tenía 90 ideas para asesinar a Pidgey.

\- ¿Ah, ¿sí? Que bien -Dijo Miguel entre dientes, y siguió a Luna la cual salió corriendo.

Krookodile, quedo ahí parado helado, solamente, pensando en quien muchísimo antes fue su aprendiz.

Después de un buen rato de correr, Miguel y Luna llegaron donde estaban Talonflame y Pidgey.

\- Ah Luna, llegaste, necesito hablar contigo -Dijo Talonflame poniendo un ala en el lomo de Luna, para empezar a caminar con equilibrio, debido a que se sostenía de Luna, empezaron a alejarse poco a poco de la sala, dejando solos a los rivales.

De repente, Miguel no pudo aguantar más y le jaló el ala a Pidgey haciendo una mueca de dolor, lo miró con odio.

\- Mira pajarito gris afeminado, tu y yo debemos hablar -Agregó Miguel mirando a Pidgey como si él fuera un asesino serial y pudiera vengarse de él por todo lo que ha cometido.

 _ **"Esto c pondrá" /**_

Por otro lado, Talonflame llevo a Luna al área de entrenamiento, lo cual extraño a Luna, de repente se escucha como unas cadenas, Luna se voltea y es Talonflame cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Pregunto Luna mirando a Talonflame confundida.

\- Entrenamiento -Agregó Talonflame y directamente fue a atacar a Luna sin dejarla reaccionar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

PD: Perdón la tardanza, clases e internet.

Recomendaciones:

 ** _Corazón En Llamas - PokemonShipper3_**

 ** _The Mighty Storm - PokeFan2511 (No dije nada, pero llore con el final de la película y fic ;-;)_**

 ** _Fuerza Pokemon - Tylerpokemonur11 (Se tendrá que crear otra cuenta el pobre :'( :v)_**

 ** _Ninjashipping (Vínculos) - ItsTheCrew_**

Chaiwyss!


	10. La Leyenda Del Dios Volcarona

*C levanta * Jai, aquí io con un nuevo cap de esta historia, sin mas platica, ruedale DJ (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, la historia es 100% sin adaptación o copia a otro fic)

 _ **Un Aura De Hada**_

-¿¡Que quieres de mi?! -Preguntó Pidgey muy asustado, con su ala adolorida por el fuerte jalonazo que Miguel hizo con su delicada ala.

-No te hagas -Dijo Miguel con una mirada fulminante llena de celos y odio, Pidgey de verdad empezaba a sentir algo por la amada del tipo lucha, y eso no le parecía nada agradable, Pidgey coqueteaba con Luna disimuladamente con sonrisas,chistes y risas, Miguel lleno de ira sus ojos se pusieron azules y empezó a levitar hasta que su aura amarilla fosforescente lo rodeo por completo, una mirada llena de celos e ira miraban al crédulo y asustado Pidgey, el cual se alejo por miedo a ser atacado.

\- ¡No se que hice pero se que no fue con intención! -Exclamo el tipo volador asustado y empezó a volar hasta el techo, pero empezó a ser rodeado por el aura amarilla fosforescente de Miguel, cuando iba a gritar se estampo contra el suelo, un grito ahogado inundo su garganta, Miguel empezó a acercarse.

\- ¡Sigue esperando perdón malnacido! -Grito Miguel lleno de ira para lanzarle una esfera aural, Pidgey la esquivo y voló alto para usar varias veces tajo aéreo impactando en Miguel tirándolo al suelo, se levanto segundos después mirando furioso a el tipo volador.

\- Ok, pensé que nunca lo volvería a intentar pero no me dejas elección -Dijo Pidgey con una voz fría y seria, sus ojos se pusieron azules y un aura color negro, Pidgey miró a Miguel enojado y voló hacía el, impacto su cuerpo con un ciclón, dejando a Miguel un obstáculo para levantarse mas fácil, uso tajo aéreo tirándolo mas lejos.

Miguel estaba sorprendido, había olvidado por completo que los aprendices de los guardianes también tenían un aura, no tan fuerte pero la tenían.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Talonflame y Luna...**_

Talonflame ataco a la tipo hada sin dejarle reaccionar usando picotazo, directamente la tiro al suelo, Luna impactada y con un dolor soportable en su pequeño cuerpo lo miraba.

\- ¡¿Que como que entrenamiento?! -Preguntó Luna confundida, para esquivar otro picotazo del guardián.

\- Es un pequeño entrenamiento Luna -Dijo Talonflame apunto de atacarla con un envite ígneo.

Luna esquivo el envite ígneo y atacó con voz cautivadora dejando a Talonflame en el suelo, este sonrió y ataco con picotazo. Luna dejo que impactara y uso viento feérico, Talonflame lo evita y ataca a Luna con Ascuas quemando a Luna, se debilito rápidamente por quemarse y cayo al suelo.

\- Como que necesitas entrenamiento -Dijo Talonflame con voz burlona para tirarle un restaura todo, Luna se lo tomo y estrujo el envase vació.

\- Ok -Dijo Luna para retirarse enojada del lugar, pero al salir vio a sus amigos luchando- ¡¿Chicos que hacen?! -Grito Luna llamando la atención de Talonflame y de Krookodile que estaba en otro lado hasta el grito de Luna.

\- Dejanos Luna -Dijo Miguel para con su aura rodear el cuello de Pidgey.

Luna sabía las intenciones de Miguel al igual que Pidgey, Luna no supo mas que hacer que pegar un grito impresionante, se escucharon absolutamente todos los vidrios desmoronarse, el grito corrió por todo el castillo hasta salir al exterior, llamando la atención de los pokemon volador que quedaron crédulos e extrañados, el penetrante chillido casi deja sordos a absolutamente todos los que estaban en el castillo, Pidgey cayo al suelo adolorido por la caída y el chillido, Miguel se tapo sus oídos rápidamente y cayo sentado, Talonflame y Krookodile se asustaron mucho, pensaron que algo había pasado así que rápidamente llegaron al lunar, el chillido no les afecto tanto ya que habían escuchado uno igual hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Que fue eso? -Se pregunto el tipo tierra para correr al lugar.

\- ¿Demonios que pasa aquí? -Dijo Talonflame tomando el control del asunto, usando su aura plateada rodeo a los 3 pokemon dejándolos inmóviles.

\- Miguel y Pidgey peleaban con sus auras -Dijo Luna refunfuñando enojada.

\- ¿Que les sucede chicos? -Preguntó Talonflame furioso, este no era momento para "peleas absurdas"

\- Lo siento mi señor -Dijo Pidgey apenado, se había dejado llevar por los celos.

Miguel se quedo callado, estaba avergonzado, Talonflame los ayudo a levantarse y los llevo a el lugar de entrenamiento, toco un botón y salieron unas gradas y un pilar de 2 metros con un envase grande lleno de un polvo azul celeste, mando que todos se sentaran en las gradas y el se puso en medio de ellos.

\- Hoy les contare una leyenda importante -Dijo Talonflame serio, Luna estaba en medio de Miguel y Pidgey, mientras que Krookodile estaba en la entrada de brazos cruzados- La leyenda, del Dios Volcarona -Aclaro para seguir hablando- Salió del huevo como un Larvesta, se suponía que era igual a los de su especie, pero no. El después de unos 2 años el se encontraba en la guardería de Larvestas, hasta que de el un aura blanca y resplandeciente salia de el y sus ojos se pusieron verdes -Dijo mirando a los 3 que estaban algo sorprendidos- Con el paso del tiempo el aura aparecía y aparecía y empezó a tomarle importancia hasta que descubrió que tenía un gran poder en el y evoluciono a Volcarona -Aclaro impactando a Luna, Miguel y Pidgey- Era un Dios poderoso capaz de proteger a todos los pokemon en segundos, era amado por todos y muy querido, pero -Al hacer una pausa todos temblaron- Nuestro Dios Volcarona murió muchísimos años después convertido en piedra por los codiciosos que querían sus grandes poderes, la segunda generación de la familia de Scizor -Se llenaron de impotencia Luna y Miguel- Lo llevaron a un lugar en una isla conocido como "El manantial cristalino" donde los aprendices elegidos y mas fuertes somos nombrados guardianes de los diamantes conocidos como poderes -Aclaro Talonflame, agarró el polvo azul celeste mágico y soplo.

Apareció la silueta de Volcarona pidiendo no ser convertido en piedra, por los bisabuelos de Scizor, se vio como de una roca este quedo inmóvil.

\- Al llevarlo al manantial cristalino intentaron romperlo para sacar su corazón que eran diamantes de colores pegados en uno -Dijo Talonflame mirando al piso, revoloteo y siguió hablando- Al ponerlo en el agua cristalina la roca empezó a brillar intensamente hasta que la roca exploto, Volcarona salió de la piedra, pero estaba muerto, los bisabuelos de Scizor al ver que no había ningún rastro del corazón enfurecieron y quemaron a nuestro Dios Volcarona -Agregó Talonflame para soplar el polvo, apareció la silueta de los bisabuelos furiosos y la silueta de Volcarona tirado en el suelo cubierto de llamas- El corazón se dividió en 10 partes, pero una ya no existe debido a que era del aprendiz de Krookodile que lamentablemente murió -Krookodile al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se cristalizaron y salió de ahí- Y esos trozos de corazón los llevamos nosotros, los guardianes y nuestros aprendices, y ustedes dos -Dijo Talonflame señalando a Luna y a Miguel con su ala, asintieron y este siguió hablando- Hasta aquí su leyenda, cuando vayamos con los otros guardianes les contaran cosas mas importantes -Termino de hablar Talonflame.

\- Mi señor -Levantó su ala Pidgey.

\- Dime -Contesto Talonflame en un tono amable.

\- ¿Y lo de la iluminación de los diamantes? -Preguntó Pidgey curioso.

\- Eso lo cuenta la guardiana Ninetales De Alola, vamos, pronto hay que partir volando -Dijo Talonflame sin darles tiempo a responder, porque salió de la sala.

\- ¡Que! ¿Volando? -Preguntó Luna confundida.

\- Si Luna, Talonflame puede cargar a tres pokemon arriba de el, se supone que los tres iremos arriba suyo y que Krookodile se ira en un barco especial de la isla para no estar con mucho contacto con Talonflame, recuerden que no se llevan bien -Dijo Pidgey.

\- Oh cierto -Dijo Luna sonriendo, abrazo suavemente a Pidgey y Miguel frunció el ceño, para salir los tres de la sala.

Talonflame metió el Poder De Aire en una maleta donde cabía perfectamente y no se notaba mucho que lo tenía, se acerco a Miguel, Pidgey y Luna que estaban ya saliendo del castillo, Talonflame puso protección extrema por todo el castillo y las ordenes se quedaban a cargo de un tipo volador confiable de Talonflame, se despidió de su pueblo y se acerco a la orilla de la isla, miro hacía abajo donde habían pokemon tipo volador volando por ahí pendientes de todo.

\- Miguel carga el Poder De Aire por favor -Dijo Talonflame, Miguel asintió y agarro la maleta, pesaba un poco pero no tanto, Luna se subió primero, Pidgey Y Miguel estaban juntitos y Talonflame se preparo para despegar.

\- Nos vemos allá guardianes místicos y... Talonflame -Dijo Krookodile y el final refunfuño, para irse con un Charizard a buscar un barco para el.

Talonflame sin darle importancia despego.

\- ¿Cuantas horas dura el viaje? -Preguntó Miguel curioso.

\- 4 horas, la maleta esta dividida en dos partes, una tiene bayas y pokelitos típicos de el pueblo y en el otro hay un cierre de oro donde esta el diamante, procuren no abrirlo -Dijo Talonflame serio mientras volaba.

\- Si señor -Dijeron los tres al unisono.

2 horas después...

Pidgey estaba mirando abajo, por las nubes se veía el océano, Miguel sentado jugando con unos palos y Luna dormida en la nuca de Talonflame, cuando el silencio se interrumpe por el gruñido de una panza, se miraron y era Luna, que tenía hambre.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -Preguntó Pidgey agarrando la maleta.

\- Si, ábrela -Dijo Luna esperando algo para comer.

\- Toma -Le entrego Pidgey en su ala un pokelito típico de su pueblo y Luna lo comió.

Miguel agarró una baya y Pidgey un pokelito, al terminar de comer Pidgey le paso una zanahoria a Talonflame y este la comió, el viaje continuo callado y al final los tres se durmieron.

2 horas después...

\- Chicos hemos llegado -Dijo Talonflame, los tres despertaron lentamente, al despertar sintieron mucho calor, hasta que recordaron que estaban en la isla Yangın, se bajaron lentamente de Talonflame y minutos después llego Krookodile en el barco, se adentraron en la isla.

Luna vio a un Cyndaquil, fue a hablarle junto con Miguel y este empezó a hablar en Turco, Miguel se enojo porque estaba harto de no entender un carajo a cada isla que iba, el Cyndaquil les dio las indicaciones y su castillo estaba pasando unas aguas termales.

\- Es pasando esas aguas termales -Señalo Luna hacía las aguas termales que a los lejos se veía una pequeña muy pequeña silueta de castillo, osea las aguas termales eran tres volcanes bajo tierra juntos.

\- Tardaremos un poco pero llegaremos -Dijo Talonflame para empezar a volar adelantándose.

\- ¿Carrera? -Preguntó Luna animada, Miguel y Pidgey asintieron y empezaron.

Miguel y Luna empezaron a correr y Pidgey a volar, Pidgey volaba a la misma velocidad con la que corrían los dos así que no era trampa, se acercaban a las aguas termales y vieron un cartel que decía "Kaplıcalar" sabían que iban entrando a las aguas termales y aceleraron el paso, Luna tomo la delantera y por el humo empezaron a ver mas opaco, Miguel tomo la delantera viendo la silueta hacerse cada vez mas grande, se acercaban, pero Pidgey lo tiro y tomo la delantera volando mas rápido, hasta que de repente Luna toma la delantera envuelta en su aura rosada, logro alcanzar la velocidad de Talonflame, sorprendido acelero su velocidad y detuvo a Luna porque casi choca con un pilar del castillo, ellos 2 llegaron primero que los demás, Miguel y Pidgey llegaron al mismo tiempo y Krookodile un rato después.

\- Te hubieras tardado mas -Dijo Talonflame irónico, Krookodile rodó los ojos y Luna toco la puerta.

Al rato abrió la puerta un Tepig, el cual les dio paso rápido hasta que Luna iba a entrar, solo habían entrado Krookodile y Talonflame.

\- Ustedes no entran -Afirmo el tipo fuego serio.

\- ¿Porque si venimos con ellos? -Preguntó Miguel frunciendo el ceño.

\- Son ordenes -Termino de hablar para empezar a cerrar la puerta hasta que Pidgey lo detuvo.

\- Soy el aprendiz de Talonflame y ellos son los guardianes místicos -Dijo rápidamente, el Tepig avergonzado les dio paso.

Luna, Miguel y Pidgey se detuvieron para ver la estructura, todo era de un mármol algo oscuro y rojizo mientras que el piso era de terracota rojo fuerte y estaba algo caliente, levantaron la mirada y Talonflame junto con Krookodile el tipo tierra llevaba la delantera subiendo unas escaleras caracol, estaban hechas de cenizas, confundidos empezaron a subir, las escaleras estaban seguras porque tenían barandales de cristal rojo.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al segundo piso donde estaba la sala del trono, habían unos Fennekin con cascos y armadura de hierro, estaban quietos y vigilando, Krookodile y Talonflame caminaban por una alfombra roja caliente, Luna y Miguel les empezó a costar porque estaba caliente, mientras que Pidgey volaba sin problema alguno.

Al llegar al trono vieron a el guardián Dragonite, todos los Fennekin hicieron una reverencia, Krookodile y Talonflame también lo hicieron así que ellos tres también.

\- ¿Krookodile, Talonflame? A que se debe esta inesperada visita -Dijo Dragonite en un tono alegre, se les acerco con cautela y les dio un abrazo febril, extrañaba a quienes cuando eran pequeños jugaban a las carreras.

\- Scizor -Dijo Talonflame enojado, Dragonite abrió los ojos como platos y quedo boquiabierto.

\- Pero, pero, pero, ¿Marco el Lucario no lo había derrotado? -Preguntó mirando a el tipo volador.

\- Si, pero fue a Scizor padre, su hijo regreso y quiere cobrar venganza, una isla algo lejana de las costas de Kalos es donde se encuentra su base -Dijo Krookodile cruzado de brazos mirando al tipo volador.

\- M-mi hogar... -Susurro Luna empezando a ponerse nerviosa, abrazo a Miguel el cual se sonrojo, Pidgey miro con celos.

\- Pero, pero, pero, con la ayuda de los diamantes no podríamos hacer mucho, necesitaríamos... -Decía Dragonite, pero Krookodile lo interrumpió.

\- A losguardianes místicos, lo se, pero aquí están -Dijo Krookodile para hacerse a un lado, Talonflame y Pidgey se hicieron a un lado y Miguel y Luna estaban en medio hiper nerviosos, Dragonite los miro de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Con que son ustedes? ¡Vaya! Me esperaba a unos iniciales pero no importa -Dijo Dragonite para levantarse y acercarse a estos.

 ** _Continuara..._**

PD: Volví ahre si pero no tardare mucho alv :'v

No doy recomendaciones porque las 3 historias están muertas ahre no

Chaiwyys!


	11. Visiones

Holi personitas pisiosas (? Bienvenidos a un nuevo cap sin más platica solo empecemos (Pokemon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, la historia es 100% sin adaptación o copia a otro fic)

 ** _Un Aura De Hada_**

Miguel y Luna se encontraban un poco nerviosos debido a que el guardián Dragonite se les acercaba, este al quedar a 20 centímetros de estos, hablo.

\- Guardianes místicos -Dijo el tipo fuego para hacer una reverencia, ambos se pusieron nerviosos- Me da gusto poder conocerlos, bienvenidos a mi castillo, imagino que Talonflame ya les dio la leyenda de nuestro Dios Volcarona -Dijo el tipo fuego para que ambos asintieran con la cabeza- Bueno, antes de yo contarles algo histórico que sucedió hace algún tiempo, vamos a un lugar especial para nosotros- Termino de hablar para empezar a ser seguido por todos los presentes.

Salieron del castillo y fueron detrás de él, detrás de él había un volcán que solo botaba humo, ahí había algo parecido a una gran casa, pero era una iglesia para rezarle al Dios Volcarona, al entrar había mucha gente allí pidiendo suerte, salud y familia, Dragonite junto con los demás fueron a un altar con la estatua de Volcarona donde se encontraban rosas rojas, negras y blancas, mientras que había al lado de la estatua una canasta para meter rubíes fundidos en lava fría, Dragonite le entrego 1 rubí a Miguel y Luna, ambos algo nerviosos dieron una rápida y metieron los rubíes en la canasta, todos salieron de allí y fueron de regreso al castillo.

\- Bueno guardianes, gracias por dar su ofrenda a Volcarona, bueno, sé que necesitan a Poder De Fuego, pero antes quisiera contarles la historia completa de la guerra contra Scizor, ¿puedo contarles? -Preguntó Dragonite amigable.

\- C-claro que puede señor, y díganos Miguel y Luna, no estamos acostumbrados a que nos llamen guardianes, hace solo 1 día sabemos que somos importantes, por favor -Dijo Luna un poco nerviosa, Dragonite asintió y se alejó un poco.

\- Bueno, les con… -Dragonite no pudo terminar porque se escuchó el correr impaciente de un Charmander con aspecto amigable y alegre, pero se veía nervioso y muy preocupado.

\- ¡Mi señor, mi señor, oh Arceus santo, mi señor! -Gritaba el nervioso Charmander que corrió a los brazos de su amo, Miguel y Luna estaban confundidos y Dragonite preocupado por su aprendiz.

\- Vaya Ángelo, ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy exaltado…. Me preocupas -Dijo Dragonite preocupado por el tipo fuego.

\- Tuve- tuve- tuve otra visión señor -Dijo Ángelo exaltado y preocupado, Miguel, Luna y Pidgey se miraron extrañados ¿visión?

\- ¿Visión? -Preguntaron los 3 al unísono.

\- Si chicos, visión, yo desde muy pequeño tengo visiones pero esta es horrible -Dijo en un tono de nervios con la boca temblando.

\- Charmander relájate -Dragonite abrazo a Charmander para calmarlo- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? -Preguntó curioso.

\- Mi señor… Vi como un Scizor… -A todos los presentes se les erizo la piel- Llegaba a el pueblo de Talonflame y… Destrozaba todo por no encontrar su objetivo -Dejo de hablar tembloroso, Miguel y Krookodile se taparon la boca por el asombro, Luna y Pidgey quedaron crédulos y Talonflame empezaba a ponerse rojo, su familia, amigos, su reino, destruido por un monstruo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ESE DESGRACIADO?! ¡LO PAGARA MUY CARO! –Grito Talonflame enfurecido, estaba demasiado enojado que sus patas temblaban de furia y algo de miedo, ¿Qué habrá pasado con su familia y reino?

\- Scizor cree que Talonflame podría estar donde Krookodile, así que va directo en estos instantes a su isla guardián Krookodile -Terminó de hablar Ángelo, Krookodile se impactó demasiado, pero recordó que él tenía a Poder De Tierra y a Poder De Aire, ese diamante importante estaba a salvo.

\- Lo único que importa es Poder De Tierra, con el si todos mueren, puedo revivirlos sin problema alguno, al igual que Talonflame con Poder De Aire, aunque me dará tristeza saber que algo les pa- -Krookodile no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ángelo hablo.

\- Y si no lo encuentra allá vendrá aquí -Terminó de hablar Ángelo para irse corriendo.

\- Oh demonios -Dijeron Talonflame y Krookodile al unísono.

\- Bueno… ¿Creo que ya puedo contarles? -Preguntó Dragonite dudoso.

\- Si, si puede -Dijeron todos al unísono.

\- La guerra contra Scizor padre -Hizo una pequeña pausa- Hace 17 años nosotros los 5 guardianes vivíamos en total armonía, hasta después de un incidente que no les contare, Gallede les contara, después de unos días de ese incidente llego Scizor a El Manantial Cristalino, buscando a los poderes, nosotros estábamos siendo coronados como guardianes, Marco y Mica eran anfitriones por las misiones, así que justo allí empezó la guerra, todos los invitados y nuestros padres tuvieron que evacuar el lugar, solo nosotros 7 podíamos luchar contra Scizor, pero su sed de querernos hacer sufrir fue atacar a los padres de Ninetales -Luna arqueo una ceja- Allí murieron sus padres, obviamente todos nos enojamos, incluso ella, les teníamos mucho cariño, ahí ella ataco a medio batallón de Scizor, matando a todos, nosotros nos metimos en la pelea, pero descubrimos que necesitábamos a los diamantes y a Marco e Mica, hubo la conocida iluminación de los diamantes y la llamada Fusión De Poder, de Marco y Mica y así, Scizor murió sin piedad alguna y así fue derrotado todo su batallón, pero entre sangre, cenizas y muchos muertos su hijo sobrevivió y prometió atacarnos, así que por eso les cuento esto -Termino de hablar para tomar agua.

\- Wow -Dijo Miguel impactado boquiabierto.

\- Sin duda nuestros padres eran unos guerreros natos -Dijo Luna orgullosa de la que fue su madre, le hubiera gustado contarle su nueva responsabilidad y abrazarle.

\- Bueno -Dijo Dragonite para seguir tomando agua, recordarlo le ponía nervioso.

\- ¡DIOS, DIOS, MI SEÑOR, MI SEÑOR! -Gritaba nervioso Angelo corriendo hacía su amo.

\- ¡Angelo calmate, calmate! Sabes que no te hace bien alterarte de esta manera -Regaño Dragonite.

\- Perdóneme -Dijo apenado el tipo fuego- Es que, veo a un Scizor... Otra vez -A todos se les volvió a erizar la piel- Logro su objetivo, la Isla Luft no es mas que una isla flotante en ruinas, en unos minutos todo sera un recuerdo mi señor -Dijo Angelo para ser recibido en los brazos de su amo.

Talonflame se puso todo rojo, de repente su aura plateada lo rodó totalmente, y sin pensarlo partió un farol de lava que iluminaba la sala.

\- ¡Guardián Talonflame! -Exclamo Luna, de repente su aura la rodea y evita la caída del farol, Talonflame furioso vuela hasta el techo y hace un hueco gigante por el que se va furioso.

\- Iré con el, ¿Charmander me acompañas? -Preguntó Dragonite a su aprendiz.

\- No amo, yo me quedo, lleve a el guardián Krookodile con su aura -Dijo el tipo fuego para retirarse.

\- Oh si cierto -Dijo Dragonite para flotar y ser rodeado por un aura anaranjada Miguel, Luna y Pidgey estaban boquiabiertos, este rodeo a Krookodile y se fueron.

\- No mames -Dijo Luna- ¡TENEMOS UN PALACIO PARA NOSOTROS! -Exclamo en un chillido para empezar a bailar raro.

\- No, Luna calmate -Se acerco Miguel a Luna y la calmo.

Luna salió corriendo y llegó a una sala llena de medicamentos naturales, a ella le atrayo uno en especial, llamado "Confuser" se veía hecho con polvos de energía amargos, piedra amarilla de confusión y otro polvo, esta sin pensarlo lo agarró, busco un vaso con agua en la cocina y hecho el polvo, aunque quedo un poco y se lo tomo todo, al llegar todos quedaron impresionados, se le notaban las venas en los ojos, las pupilas se le habían dilatado de una manera exagerada y caminaba extraño.

\- C-chicos y-yooo yaa llegué -Dijo con una voz rara, para caminar raro y empezar a bailar raro, demasiado raro.

\- ¿Pero que mie- -Pidgey no pudo terminar de hablar porque Angelo llegó.

\- Ella tomo de esto, no lo puedo leer, estoy un poco ciego -Con dificultad se lo entregó a Miguel para retirarse.

\- Polvo de energía amargo... Dios eso te pone mas energético que cuando te duchas con agua fría, piedra de confusión... ¿Que? Polvo de- No mames, Polvo de alucinación -Dijo Miguel para tirar la taza donde estaba ese medicamento.

\- ¿Significa que esta... Drogada? -Preguntó Pidgey impactado.

\- Efectivamente Pidgey, recomiendo que busquen el medicamento natural "InConfuser" porque Confuser es para pokemon con tumores en el cerebro, eso puede dañar su cerebro -Dijo para retirarse.

\- ¡Y ME SOLTÉ EL PELO, ME VESTÍ DE REINA, ME PUSE LAZOS Y SOY BELLA! -Cantaba con voz extraña y bailaba rarisimo, Miguel y Pidgey un poquito traumados fueron corriendo de esa sala.

Tardaron un poco en conseguir esa sala, al llegar empezaron a buscar, después de unos 10 minutos encontraron el InConfuser, buscaron agua y fueron donde Luna.

\- ¡LLÉVAME PARA TU CASA Y! -Cantaba Luna con la voz ronca.

\- Ay no, mejor y nos apresuramos, ya me tiene traumado esta pokemon -Dijo Pidgey, Miguel soltó una carcajada que resonó por la sala.

\- Luna, mírame, Luna, oye -Dijo Miguel intentando llamar su atención, de repente uno de sus lazos se amarró a la cintura de Miguel, a centímetros de Luna esta le dio un beso apasionado que puso como un tomate a Miguel y enfureció a Pidgey.

Pidgey furioso se envolvió en su aura y la uso para batir el polvo y el agua para volverlo un antídoto, mientras que Miguel estaba paralizado, rojo como un tomate y impresionado, Luna lo soltó haciendo que caiga al piso y Pidgey a la fuerza hizo que se tomara el antídoto, pero por la fuerza Luna se desmayo.

\- Oh rayos que hice -Dijo Pidgey mirando.

Miguel estaba en el piso inmóvil.

\- Apártense -Dijo Angelo para llegar de repente- ¿Porque eres tan brusco Pidgey? -Pregunto molesto- Pudiste matarla ¿sabes? -Enojado le dio de beber un restaura todo, haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño- Rayos, la llevare a dormir, ustedes se quedan -Dijo Angelo sin esperar respuesta y retirarse.

\- Ahora, tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas -Dijo Pidgey entre dientes mientras mirada a Miguel levantarse con dificultad, aun sonrojado.

\- No, no -Replico Miguel, Pidgey abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Como dijiste? -Cuestiono Pidgey, quería luchar contra Miguel, quería darle una paliza, pero este reacciono de una forma... Madura.

\- No, no arreglaremos ningunas cuentas, aprende que no todo es con golpes -Termino de hablar para dirigirse en el camino que se retiro Angelo, este seguía totalmente impresionado, reacciono a los segundos que le persiguió.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en un terrible silencio incomodo, estaba claro, casi se pelean pero Miguel tomo la buena decisión y decidió dejarlo así, minutos después llegaron a una habitación, Angelo estaba con unos lentes negros leyendo un periódico, le quedaban un poco grandes así que se veía gracioso, imaginaron que era debido a que no puede ver bien, después miraron el alrededor y había una gran cama super alta, Miguel se acercó y la toco, era tan suave como el algodón, arriba de esta, Luna dormía profundamente, Miguel se sentó al lado de Angelo para leer con el, Pidgey en cambio se acostó en la orilla de la cama para no molestar a Luna y tratar de descansar.

Como era de esperarse, todos se fueron a la cama y se durmieron casi al mismo tiempo, Luna estaba en el medio, Pidgey a una orilla, Angelo a otra orilla y Miguel al lado de esta un poco separado para no estar pegado al cuerpo de la pokemon, total, se durmieron.

Pasaron las horas y se escuchó un gran estruendo afuera de la habitación, todos despertaron y salieron a ver que pasaba, a Luna no le importo despertar en una cama, quería saber que sucedía, al salir, era Talonflame quien estaba cubierto de rasguños y moretones, Krookodile tenía unas quemaduras en los brazos y rasguños en sus piernas, mientras que Dragonite estaba ileso, Miguel y Luna se acercaron a estos, mientras que a Pidgey casi se le baja la tensión al ver a su amo lastimado.

\- Amo, ¿Que te sucedió, porque estas tan herido? -Preguntó el tipo volador totalmente preocupado, Talonflame sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de su aprendiz.

\- Por mi no te preocupes, debemos preocuparnos por otra cosa -Talonflame suspiro llamando la atención de todos, Krookodile y Dragonite ya sabrían lo que diría- Scizor viene para acá en unos minutos.

Continuara...

¡Hola! Si lo se me morí por unos meses, por cierto, feliz año 2019 xdxd lamento haber desaparecido así pero la vida de una escritora no es tan fácil con la escuela, tareas, quehaceres, mi computadora envirulada, mi internet tortuga... :'V Pero no se preocupen, o estoy bien y claro que seguiré publicando los capítulos de cada historia hasta su final, tardare, pero lo are :)


End file.
